1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is directed to a storage system utilizing a roller mounted ramp for facilitating storage of wheeled vehicles in otherwise inaccessible locations. Boats and snowmobiles, which are commonly transported on trailers, are used for relatively short periods of time each year. The rest of the time they are in storage. The same is true of other vehicles, show cars, autos placed in winter storage, and the like. Many owners do not have storage spaces in which the vehicle may simply be driven in and left. The present invention permits maximum utilization of available space by allowing the vehicle to be moved laterally from its drive-in position.
Similar storage problems exist with respect to small aircraft, agricultural equipment, and the like. A particular problem is faced with the siting of mobile homes and especially the assembly of multi-part mobile homes. Because of trees and other natural obstructions, it is often difficult to locate mobile homes by ordinary transit means.